Incercari
by Tesaria Notira
Summary: Dupa ce razboiul s-a sfarsit, cei doi in sfarsit au fost la cateva intalniri. Sunt atat de aproape de a se saruta, insa mereu cineva ii intrerupe. Vor reusi oare?
1. Lee &Copiii& Ino

Disclaimer: Nu detin Naruto/concepte din el/personaje si nu fac profit de pe urma acestui fanfic.

Comedie si dragoste, imediat dupa sfarsitul razboiului doi ninja au parte de cateva intalniri. Totul merge bine pana in momentul in care trebuie sa se sarute, mereu intervenind ceva.

* * *

-Si eu te iubesc, Naruto! Spuse o fata cu par roz.

Se aflau deasupra Muntelui _Hokagelor_. Era cea de-a treia lor intalnire, sau chiar a patra, decand se sfarsise razboiul. Sakura realizase in sfarsit, cu ajutorul lui Tsunade-sama, care ii tinuse o morala despre dragoste, ce simte pentru Naruto. Iar blondul nu statu pe ganduri atunci cand fata la care visase decand o cunoscuse accepta o intalnire. Si nici nu il mai pocnea!

Sau ma rog, nu chiar atat de des…

Se aflau de ceva timp la aceea inaltime, admirand frumusetea peisajului oferit. Se vedea tot _Satul Ascuns in Frunze_. Au luat picnicul impreuna, Sakura refuzand sa mearga la _Ramen_ cu el, astfel ca blondul hiperactiv a trebuit sa se gandeasca la altceva. Iar mancarea preparata de el era chiar delicioasa( pacat ca Sakura n-a aflat niciodata ca a fost cumparata defapt).

Discutau, asa cum faceau mereu. Discutau despre razboi, despre pierderi, despre Madara si Obito, despre Sasuke, despre intoarcerea sa. Lucrurile erau clare intre cei trei colegi de echipa. Naruto si Sakura formau acum un cuplu neoficial. Sasuke se bucura pentru ei, acesta la randul sau punand ochii pe o noua fata din sat, la fel de misterioasa si tacuta precum el. In sfarsit Naruto ii marturisi dragostea pe care, de altfel, si-a exprimat-o in mod direct in toti acesti ani.

Mai aveau putin, atat de putin. Fetele lor erau apropiate, fruntile lipite. Doar cativa centimetri le desparteau buzele.

-Yosh! Tipa o voce foarte cunoscuta.

Cei doi se indepartara imediat, rusinati. Erau siguri ca nimeni nu-i va deranja! Era aproape primul lor sarut. Si tocmai au fost deranjati. De cine? De nimeni altul decat…

-Rock Lee a venit cu puterea tineretii sa-l provoace pe Naruto pentru dragostea

-Sakurei-_san_!

-Oh _Kami_, trebuie sa glumesti!

In fata lor era acelasi Rock Lee, imbracat in obisnuitul sau costum verde.

-Naruto te provoc! Cu puterea tineretii o voi castiga pe Sakura-_san_! Spuse acesta, foarte tare.

-Nicio sansa, _dattebane! Kage bushi-_

-NARUTO! Il opri rozalia. Blondul era cat pe ce sa accepte provocarea sprancenatului.

Fata era insa nervoasa. Ii lasa pe cei doi singuri, disparand imediat.

-Uaah! Am incurcat-o, sprancene stufoase! Spuse nervos Naruto. Ramase acelasi blond obsedat de portocaliu, culoare pe care o purta oriunde, chiar si la intalniri. Pleca imediat, lasandu-l pe Lee singur.

-Dar… ah..

Langa el aparu maestrul sau preferat(si unicul), Gay-_sensei._

-Aici erai, Lee! Ce ti-am zis eu despre puterea tineretii? Aceasta se pastreaza doar facand multe exercitii! Si acum, 1000 de ture de la _Muntele Hokagelui_ pana la jos si inapoi!

-Desigur, Guy-_sense_i! Spuse Lee, plin de dragoste.

-Oh, Lee!

-Guy-_sensei_!

-Lee!

* * *

-Ne, ma intreb unde s-a dus oare Sakura-_chan,_ sper ca nu e prea suparata, _-ttebane_!

Mergea pe strazile Konohei in cautarea ei. Nu prea stia de ce s-a suparat(oare stiu baietii vreodata?). Poate ca din cauza lui Lee?

Sigur ca e din cauza lui sprancene stufoase, _-ttebane_! A stricat totul…

In aceea zi n-o gasi. Dimineata urmatoare se duse la Tsunade-sama, sperand sa dea de ea.

-Imi pare rau, Naruto, dar nu stiu unde, ii raspunse aceasta.

-Haide, _Baa-chan_! Spune-mi unde e! Spune-mi! Se precipita acesta.

-Nu stiu! Naruto, lasa-ma in pace, gesticula ea nervoasa spre teancul de hartii pe care il avea in fata, am o groaza de facut!

-Da, cum, sa nu, bunico! Shizune iti va face toata treaba in timp ce tu o sa bei _Sake_! Ii zise acesta.

Hokageul nu mai putea de nervi.

-Naruto, iesi in clipa de fata afara, si nu mai imi spune bunico! Ameninta ea.

-Nu pana nu-mi spui unde-i Sakura-_chan! _Blondul se apropie de ea, se aseza pe jos si refuza sa plece. Inchise ochii, incruntandu-se.

-Pleaca!

-Nu! Se rasti el.

-Bine! Daca iti spun unde e ma lasi in pace?

Abia atunci deschise din nou ochii, fruntea descretindu-se.

-Da!

-Apropie-te, Naruto.

Blondul zambi in sinea sa, crezand ca urmeaza sa afle unde este Sakura. Se apropie de

Biroul ei, plin de incredere. In momentul in care se aflau doar cativa centimetrii intre Naruto si Tsunade aceasta il pocni, facandu-l sa zboare afara din biroul ei(prin perete, desigur). TonTon se duse acolo unde cazu Naruto, numarand cat de departe l-a lovit Tsunade. Un nou record pentru cartea personala a lui Tsunade.

Revenindu-si din zborul gratuit din partea lui Tsunade, Naruto se hotori sa incerce sa o caute din nou pe strazile Konohei. Nu se putea ascunde pentru totdeauna, nu?

O gasi dupa o jumatate de ora in parc, alaturi de o fetita mica. Aceasta avea doua codite, prinse asemanator cu ale lui Tsunade, de culoare albastra. Fetita parea extrem de mica, cu pielea palida si un zambet usor trist. Se afla in groapa cu nisip, jucandu-se cu Sakura. Amandoua erau desculte si faceau un castel.

-Sakura-_chan!_ Tipa acesta, venind la cele doua foarte rapid. Fetita se sperie si incepu sa planga tare, iar rozalia o imbratisa strans.

-Gata, Aya-_chan_, o sa fie bine.

-Ba nu! Izbucni ea in lacrimi. Tipul asta e ciudaat! Ma sperie, Saku-chan!

Fata cu ochi verzi il privi nervoasa. Blondul se dadu cativa pasi in spate, dandu-si seama de greseala pe care a facut-o. Ii era frica de pe acum.

-Naruto! Tipa rozalia, spre bucuria fetitei, care incepuse acum sa rada, amuzata de comportamentul ei.

Il pocni, facandu-l sa se duca in directia opusa. Ayame aplauda, bucuroasa.

_-Shannaro_! Zise Sakura. Sa ne intoarcem la castelul de nisip.

-Yay! Ii zambi micuta.

TonTon se duse si de aceasta data dupa el, masurand.

Revenindu-si din lovitura aplicata, Naruto se intoarse la locul de joaca. Doar nu ar fi putut

sa plece asa de repede, nu? Nici macar nu a apucat sa-si ceara scuze. Ajunse rapid in parc si o cauta din priviri pe fata. Nicaieri. Insa, lucru ciudat, parcul era dintr-o data plin de prichindei. Unii aveau o mana bandajata, altii erau in scaune cu rotile, fiind ajutati de alti copii, iar alti pareau bolnavi. Ce se intampla?

-Ai facut-o pe Ayame-_chan _sa planga! Spuse unu dintre ei, ce avea mana bandajata. Imediat, ceilalti au repetat ce a zis el.

-Ai enervat-o pe Saku-_chan_! Pe el! zise un micut, ce nu parea sa aiba mai mult de zece

ani. Avea ochiul acoperit de un bandaj, iar pe umar purta un papagal de jucarie. In mana avea un bat.

Toti copiii prezenti s-au napustit asupra lui, sufocandu-l.

-Hei, pustilor! Lasati-ma! Le zise el, neindraznid sa ii loveasca. Naruto facea o baie de copii, fiecare tragandu-l de haine sau luandu-i din lucruri.

Un copil ii lua un shuriken si disparu imediat cu arma sa. Naruto ii impinse pe copii, eliberandu-se din stransoarea lor, si fugi dupa aceea piticanie furacioasa. Il prinse de tricou si-l ridica, uitandu-se la el fix.

-Asculta, puslama, nu stiu cine esti sau-

Nu apuca sa termine de spus, caci piticania incepu sa planga. Si ce mai plans! Un copil mai micut, cam de cinci ani, incepu si el sa planga. Incercand sa-i linisteasca pe cei doi, Naruto lovi alti copii, care incepusera si ei sa planga. Era o reactie in lant, astfel ca, indiferent de ce facea Naruto, alti copii au inceput sa planga. Tare.

-Tu! Se auzira niste voci. Blondul se trezi inconjurat de cateva asistente medicale, care probabil ingrijeau copiii.

-Ne-ai facut ingerasii sa planga! Spuse una dintre ele, nervoasa.

-Care i-ingerasi? Spuse Naruto, caruia ii era frica.

Fusese batut de toate acele asistente, dar oricum nu se compara niciuna cu Sakura-_chan_.

Loviturile ei erau unice, si, pe de alta parte, aceasta avea grija sa-l vindece daca rana era mai adanca. Ii era dor de ea.

N-o mai cauta in aceea zi. Abia doua dupa-amiezi mai tarziu o vazu intamplator, stand pe un pod, admirand apa lina. Era imbracata ca in toate zilele, in aceea tinuta ninja, dar i se paru atat de frumoasa incat ai fi zis ca avea un kimono scump pe ea.

Amintindu-se de patania din zilele trecute, Naruto merse incet, dar totusi zgomotos, astfel incat sa n-o sperie. Se apropie usor si se aseza langa ea.

-Hei, zise el usor.

Nu spuse nimic ea, doar rase usor, probabil amintindu-se de ce a patit.

-Ai fost ranit grav? Intreba aceasta, dupa cateva momente de tacere.

-Nimic ce nu pot sa nu indur, _-ttebane_! Zise acesta, reintrandu-si in modul hiperactiv.

Rase din nou, privindu-l amuzata. Ii placea compania sa. Se apropie usor de el, privindu-l

in ochi. Verde in albastru. Albastru in verde. Se apropiau tot mai mult, iar roseata incepu sa apara in obrajii celor doi. Inca putin. Doar cativa centimetrii. Aproape si…

-Frunte-lataa! Striga o voce cunoscuta.

Rozalia rosi imediat si se intoarse spre blonda care venea alergand la cei doi.

-Scuze c-am intarziat, frunte-lata, acum putem merge le cumparaturi! Zise ea, atunci cand se apropie de fata. Naruto se indeparta automat.

Am deranjat ceva? Spuse blonda, imbracata in costumul ei normal, mov, privind roseata ce nu disparea din obrajii Sakurei.

-N-nu… noi tocmai plecam, Naruto-_kun_! Zise Sakura, luand-o pe Ino de mana si plecand rapid.

Blondul statea acolo, uitandandu-se la cele doua fete ce se departau tot mai mult. Era atat de aproape, ataat de aproape! Dar ia stai…

Tocmai mi-a zis Naruto-_kun_? Ranji acesta.

* * *

**A/N: Continuarea va urma si ea in cel mai scurt timp.**


	2. Parintii&Kakashi&Sasuke

Paste your document here...

**A/N: Capitolul II si finalul.**

* * *

O vazu mai tarziu, in aceea seara. Se intorcea de la mai multe magazine cu Ino, si nu ar fi vrut totusi sa le deranjeze pe fete. Insa acestea aveau multe pungi de cadouri(ca orice alte fete, de fel) si Naruto statea sa se gandeasca: sa o ajute pe Sakura? Daca il va crede obsedat? Daca nu o ajuta, va spune ca este un prieten rau. Da, o va ajuta la bagaje. Dar pe Ino? Daca o ajuta rozalia poate interpreta ca o place pe blonda, nu pe ea. Va fii geloasa. Pe Ino o va lasa sa-si duca singura bagajele. Dar stai, ea e cea mai buna prietena a Sakurei, daca se va supara ca nu-i ajuta prietena? Argh!

Cate intrebari! Pana sa apuce sa se gandeasca mai bine, blondul o auzi pe fata mult visata strigandu-l:

- Hei, Naruto! Zambi ea.

Era singura. Unde disparuse Ino?

- H-hei Sakura_-chan_!

Se apropie rapid de ea, de parca nu s-ar mai fi vazut de cateva luni bune. Fata isi lasa bagajele jos pentru a-l saluta.

Stateau acolo, uitandu-se unul la altul, rusinati. Erau chiar in oras, langa florarie. Niciunul nu stia ce sa spuna si parca ar fi comis o crima. In final Naruto aduna curajul necesar sa ii vorbeasca.

- Uhm… Sakura-chan, vrei sa te conduc acasa? Ai multe bagaje si si-

- O intalnire, Naruto?

Baiatul observa ca aceasta nu ii mai adauga sufixul de mai devreme si batu un pic in retragere.

- Nu!

Fata aproba si isi lasa o punga de cumparaturi din mana, pentru a i-l da lui. Naruto ii zambi si ii lua si celelate bagaje, spre enervarea ei.

Au continuat discutia normal, ca si cum nimic nu s-ar fi intamplat. Erau din nou in acel mod prietenos, foarte aproape de a se saruta(din nou). Intunericul isi facu aparitia, iar in curand cei doi au ajuns la casa ei. Erau putini incurcati, nimeni nu era prin preajma, iar stelele conturau un peisaj ideal pentru un sarut.

Naruto dadu sa plece, convins ca nu se va intampla nimic in seara asta. Fata il opri, punandu-si mana pe umarul sau, facandu-l sa se intoarca. Se apropiau tot mai mult, zambind si rosind amandoi. Inca putin si…

- Naruto, Sakura! Vulpea portocalie si floarea de cires! Ahah! V-ati prins? Vulpe? Floare? Rase un om.

Nimeni altul decat Kizashi Haruno, tatal Sakurei. De la el mostenise parul roz, desi al barbatului era un mov pal, in forma de floare de cires. Comportamentul era in totalitate al mamei ei, Mebuki, care veni dupa sotul ei.

- Ce ti-am zis sa-i lasi in pace? Le-ai strigat momentul, _shannaro!_

Asemenea Sakurei, si mama ei il pocni pe tatal sau. Rasera amandoi adultii, dar Naruto era rusinat si Sakura enervata. De fiecare data cand incercau sa se sarute cineva ii intrerupea! De parca intreaga lume ar fi fost impotriva celor doi.

- Continuati, continuati! Le spuse femeia, razand. L-a tras pe barbatul ei inapoi in casa, lasandu-i pe cei doi singuri. Insa era deja prea tarziu, momentul lor fusese stricat deja.

- _Gomennasai_, Naruto… incepu fata.

El ii zambi, si, convins ca nimic nu ii va mai intrerupe acum, se apropie din nou. De data asta era totul perfect si nimeni…

- Kizashi! Ti-am zis sa nu imi mai fotografiezi fata si iubitul ei sarutandu-se! Se auzi tipand mama Sakurei.

Aceasta ofta si se indeparta de Naruto. Inchise usa dupa ce ii dadu o ultima privire. Era randul baiatului sa fie nervos. De ce oare soarta era atat de cruda cu cei doi?

Ziua urmatoare Sakura se trezi hotarata: avea sa-l sarute pe Naruto cu orice pret. Nu-i pasa ca ii deranja cineva, trecusera deja cateva zile decand incercasera prima data si fata nu mai avea rabdare. Astazi avea sa fie ziua primului ei sarut!

Mergea rapid. A cercetat mai intai _Ichiraku Ramen_, insa nu era acolo. Nici Jiraiya-_sama _nu stia unde el, Tsunade mai putin. Unde sa-l caute? Acolo unde se antrenau deobicei, desigur!

Accelera si ajunse destul de rapid acolo. Deja isi imagina cum avea sa fie sa ii guste buzele pentru prima data si nu mai putea de emotie. _Inner Sakura _era si ea nerabdatoare, facand remarci pe tot parcursul drumului.

Il gasi antrenandu-se.

- Naruto, Naruto! Il striga fata.

Acesta se antrena cu clonele sale si nu paru deranjat de fata. Merse rapid la ea, zambind.

Sakura nu astepta nimic si isi puse mainile pe obrajii lui, atingandu-i mustatile pe care le avea dintotdeauna. Se apropie rapid si…

- Yo! Ce faceti baieti aici? Ii intrerupse(ca de obicei de altfel) nimeni altul decat _sensei_ul lor. Nici de data asta n-au reusit.

- Uahh! Kakashi-sensei, n-ai nicio batranica de ajutat?

- Sau vreo carte de citit ? am auzit ca a aparut un nou volum din Icha-Icha Paradise, spuse Naruto, ranjind.

- Icha-Icha? Unde? Spuse Kakashi, entuziasmat. Disparu intr-un nor de fum, pacalit de blond. Acesta se intoarse la fata, si, privind-o atent, ii spuse:

- Deci, unde eram?

Chicotira amandoi, in timp ce se apropiau(din nou!). De data asta, cel care ii intrerupse fu Sasuke.

- Naruto! Sakura! Misiune de gradul C! le zise.

- Oh _Kami_! Nu, nu, nu! Zbiera Naruto, enervat.

Brunetul ii privi mirat. Ce facuse? Si Sakura avea o privire cam enervata si nu era in cea mai buna stare.

Mostenitorul clanului Uchiha le dadu informatiile despre misiune. Aveau de dus un scroll foarte important intr-un sat apropiat. In alte cuvinte, o misiune foarte plictisitoare si o scuza jalnica pentru a nu-i pune pe jounini la treaba.

Misiunea se termina incredibil de repede(oare nu a fost un pretext pentru ca cei doi sa nu se sarute?), cu toate astea, cand au ajuns inapoi in satul lor era aproape intuneric. Sasuke ii lasa singuri, iar astfel cei doi au optat pentru o plimbare. Locurile erau pline de oameni imbracati in _kimono_uri, ce se distrau si se amuzau. Abia atunci si-au dat seama ca era _Hanabi no Matsuri, _iar ei erau murdari de la misiunea din aceea zi. Ar fi durat prea mult sa se duca acasa, sa se imbrace sau sa-si faca dus, asa ca au decis sa petreaca asa cum erau.

Erau veseli si bine-dispusi, iar niciunul dintre ei nu incercase sa initieze vreun pupic, intrucat le era prea frica de faptul ca ar putea fi deranjati(din nou).

La ora douasprezece, cand artificiile au inceput sa invadeze cerul, cei doi s-au apropiat, luandu-se in brate. Se aflau pe o banca din centrul satului, inconjurati de oameni. S-au privit mai multe clipe in ochi, pana cand si-au inlaturat frica si s-au apropiat.

Iar, de data asta, cei doi au reusit sa se sarute. Usor, fin, de parca ar fi avut tot timpul din lume si de parca nimeni nu urma sa-i deranjeze. Saruturi micute, incete, neindraznind niciunul sa exploreze mai mult.

Cand si-au departat buzele corpurile lor imediat au devenit mai apropiate. De data asta niciunul nu mai voia sa se opreasca. Gustau ambrozie de pe buzele celuilalt si era atat de bine.

Sakura isi lipi corpul de al lui Naruto, punandu-si ambele brate in jurul cefei sale. Baiatul ii mangaia parul matasos, tinand-o tot mai strans si mai strans.

Nici macar nu au observat blitz-urile ce tot apareau. Nu. Nici macar ovatiile sau exlacamarile de tipul „Bravo Frunte-lata!", „Asta-i eleva mea!hai sa celebram cu un _Sake_!", „Relatiile pot fi un chin" sau „Era si timpul ca cei doi elevi ai mei sa fie impreuna.". Chiar si „Se pare ca urata si impotentul fac acum un cuplu." sau „Dragostea a inflorit pentru aceste doua flori, ha! Te-ai prins, Mebuki?" .

Nu, nimic nu mai conta. Doar ei doi. Dupa multe incercari, in sfarsit au reusit.

* * *

**A/N: Finalu. Short, stiu, si actiunea grabita. Insa mereu am fost adepta a fanficurilor de lungimea romanelor, iar one-shoturile sunt o categorie noua pentru mine. Neh, incerc si eu. Si acum cuvintele:**

**Gomennasai: Imi pare rau, scuze.**

**Kami: Dumnezeu.**

**Hanabi no Matsuri: Festivalul Artificilor.**


End file.
